


Reason To Live

by GotTheSilver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, He's always had plenty of people that he'd die for, but now he has someone to live for"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason To Live

After his marriage broke down – after he'd lost everything that ever meant anything to him – Danny couldn't see what there was left for him. There was Grace – of course there was Grace – Danny would die for Grace. And that had been the problem. Sitting there, night after night in his disgusting motel room, beer cans stacked in the corner. - all Danny had been able to think of was how many people he would die for. His Ma, Pops, Mattie, his sisters, Grace, Rachel – still. Shit, he could end up dying for some random person in the street because of a stray bullet. Danny looks back at that period of his life and he still doesn't understand how he made it through. He tries not to dramatise his own past – tries to think rationally – it doesn't always work, but he tries. He just – he doesn't remember having anything to live for back then.

And he feels wretched whenever he thinks that, because he had Grace – he did – and she was everything to him – still is. Danny feels the worst kind of selfish in retrospect – but he'd lost the person he thought he'd be with forever and he'd been in mourning. Danny knew he'd spent too much time at work – but he was a cop – he'd thought Rachel had understood that. And when it all crashed down, Danny felt like he'd lost an arm. He'd lost his partner in life – his family – the people he was meant to live for. The people he was meant to keep in the back of his mind to make sure he always came home safe. Without that – well – there had been a lot of people Danny would've died for.

Then – Rachel had torn his life apart again – Hawaii – the last place he would've gone to if he'd had a choice. But he had to do it – had to follow the one thing he had left in the world. It had been pathetic, Danny remembers looking at his meagre stack of boxes after packing and feeling like a failure. That as a man in his thirties he could throw what passed for a life into a few boxes. Danny always had the forever mindset – and he recognises that's why it ended so bitterly with Rachel. He wanted stability – the same person there, every night, building a life. Getting shot at a lot tended to make people wish for something reliable. So – Hawaii – and the last place Danny thought he would begin to piece the shattered parts of his life back together.

Because – somehow – Danny has managed to find a life here. He has his work – he always had his work and he has Grace, more than he did in the months following the separation. And now he has Steve. Danny's not sure how he got Steve – how Steve got him – but it works, they make it work. They've got a life together – Steve wakes up first, goes for a swim while Danny makes breakfast. They spend time with Grace at the weekend and Steve calms Danny down when he has to deal with Rachel. What Danny cherishes most – what makes him happiest – is knowing that at the end of the day, he'll go home with Steve. Steve will be there with him for dinner, they'll go to sleep together, wake up together and – Danny sometimes can't wipe the goofy smile off his face. Because this – this – is what he wanted. Someone he could build a life with. He thought he'd found it with Rachel – and they created life in a different way – they made Grace and he will always love Rachel for that. This – with Steve – Danny has what he always wanted. Someone to live for.


End file.
